mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurr
Flurr is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. Physical Appearance Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are dark blue. Abilities Flurr is able to fly by using his wings. Not having arms, he must apply all he knows to adapt to certain situations. Flurr also has ice breath, which he can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Like his brother Lunk, when he cries, his tears also freeze, but this may come at a disadvantage, as he can end up frozen from his own tears. Biography Early life Little is known about Flurr's early life. However, he managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While flying around the Frozen Volcanoes, he heard Shuff and Volectro screaming for help as they plummeted off a cliff. With the help of Gobba, he made an ice slide to help them have a safe landing. When the Nixels started to attack, he Mixed with Gobba to stop them. ("Wrong Colors") He, along with Slumbo, Flain, Krader, Jawg, and Kraw once all went snowboarding together. He was paired up with Kraw and the two of them went first, Mixing to compete. ("Snow Half Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits .]] During the annual Mix Festival, he had to go on a hamlogna sandwich run with the other Mixel leaders after Zaptor ate all of the hamlogna sandwiches. This saved him from being nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While being swarmed by Nixels at the peak, he Mixed with Teslo and created a shock-wave that brought color back to the festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures Flurr was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Frosticons in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''It's the bomb!'' - Flurr, Snow Half Pipe *''"Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the festival. Does anyone have a Cubit on them?"'' - Flurr, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Hey, hey!"'' - Flurr, Cartoon Network website and Calling All Mixels Set Information |code= B1IZZA8D}} Flurr was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. 41511 Flurr can be combined with 41509 Slumbo and 41510 Lunk to create the Frosticons Max. LEGO Shop product description Fly high above the Frosticon lands with FLURR! FLURR is the leader of the chilled-out tribe Frosticons, a blue Mixel tribe that hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. FLURR is the only tribe member who never seems sleepy and this curious creature likes to fly around to explore Frosticon lands. FLURR is great at spotting invading Nixels far away but sometimes misses the most obvious things! *''Features translucent frosty elements, wings, tail and poseable joints'' *''Selected Mixels also feature Nixels inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41515 KRAW from the LEGO® Mixels™ Flexers tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *Stands over 2” (7 cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Background Information *He represents May in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *In various media, his name is misspelled as "Flur", such as in the LEGO Club Magazine for May/June 2014, in the credits in Mixed Up Special and in most file names in the Calling All Mixels internal data. Trivia *He is the leader of both the 2014 and 2015 Frosticons. This is due to him being the most awake and active of the tribe. *He has a very similar model to Slusho's. *He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the series, with the debut appearance of Gobba taking place in the next scene. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have two Mixes. *There is a glitch on Mixels.com where you will hear Flurr say "Hey hey!" if you click on Slumbo or Lunk to see their descriptions. *He has two spikes on his tail in the cartoon, but not in his LEGO model. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Flurr's name is a pun on the word "flurry". He is based on and resembles a dragon (an ice dragon, to be precise), or a wyvern. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Flurr's voice is provided by Phil LaMarr. Real-life history Reveals Flurr appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014.http://brickset.com/article/9818/london-toy-fair-reporthttp://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6431 Content Flurr debuted in the TV series on May 21, 2014 in Wrong Colors, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1st with the rest of Series 2. Flurr also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com * Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Kraw instructions on LEGO.com *Frosticons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with noses Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Necked Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels without hands Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two